The invention relates to a circular loom comprising a machine frame including an upper and a lower running ring between which a reed and at least one shuttle are arranged, a rotor driving the shuttle, a harness arranged in a concentric circle about the rotor for shedding the warp threads, and tensioning means for the warp threads.
A circular loom of this kind is known from Austrian Pat. No. 363,873. The warp threads, for the formation of a shed, are guided by means of heddles, two heddles each being connected by a band on their ends. One of the bands is guided over an upper deflection pulley and the opposite band is guided over a lower deflection pulley.
It is a disadvantage of this known arrangement that the heddles necessitate a considerably great overall construction height of the circular loom, in particular an extension beyond the upper running ring. A further disadvantage is, despite the great construction height, the shed is insufficiently opened by the heddles for the passage of the shuttle, so that the shuttle itself must further open a shed when passing the same. The warp threads may thereby heat up due to the resulting friction, which is particularly disadvantageous when weaving synthetic threads. Thus, the production speed and the production output cannot exceed a certain level.